She Has It Coming
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has messed with the wrong Slytherin. She finds herself regretting ever picking a fight with Draco Malfoy when her reputation is irreparably damaged.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 971

Title: She Has It Coming

Warnings: Derogatory language

Beta: Aya, whitetiger91

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Blackthorn: Write about a character's reputation being ruined.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Journalism- Task #3: Write about a nasty rumour being spread.

Yearly:

Prompt 550 [Song] Cell Block Tango - Chicago (musical)

Word 2 [Word] Provoke

* * *

The House Cup:

[House] Gryffindor

[Subject] Charms

[Category] Drabble

[Prompt] [Colour] Lime

* * *

Draco and Harry were sitting in the library.

"Happy Valentine's day," Harry said with a grin, handing over a lime green scrapbook with collages of them on all their dates.

Pansy Parkinson chose that moment to walk in. She still had not gotten over the fact that Draco didn't have feelings for her. It turned out that Mrs Malfoy had no problem with Draco being in love with a man.

Pansy walked right up to the table they were sitting at and grabbed the lime green scrapbook, tearing out the pages one by one. Harry was furious; he wanted to hex her, but Draco restrained him. She didn't speak to either of them, but just looked smug.

"Stop that now," Draco growled at her.

"Or what?" she said, ripping another page from the scrapbook.

"Don't turn your back," Draco said, his voice dripping with venom.

She laughed. It was clear she had no respect for anything, but Draco wasn't planning on letting this slide. She'd crossed the wrong person. She dropped the last page to the floor, as well as the empty lime-green cover of the book.

"What's a fag like you going to do about it?" she spat back, turning to walk away, the pages of the scrapbook littering the floor of the library.

"Draco," Harry said when he'd calmed down enough to speak, "she isn't worth it."

"I won't get caught, don't worry," Draco said, hugging him quickly before walking off.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Harry muttered. Left alone, he decided to carefully pick up the pages of the book, putting the pieces carefully into the now-empty lime-green cover.

"We're doomed," Harry said to himself.

* * *

Many knew better than to provoke a Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson should have known better than to target a Malfoy; Draco knew how to get what he wanted.

The easiest to get on board was Blaise Zabini, the notorious playboy.

"Blaise, you know the favour you owe me," Draco said, and Blaise blushed crimson.

"What can I do for you, Draco?" he asked without a pause.

"Pansy Parkinson," Draco said.

"How bad?"

"Destroy her," Draco replied.

"Done," Blaise said, walking off without another word.

* * *

After Draco had started dating Harry, he had found allies in the strangest places. He'd made some contacts among the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws since his own house were snobs. The Gryffindors he found similar to his own house and left them alone, but they didn't hesitate to make their distaste known.

"Hey, Luna," Draco said, spotting the blonde across the hallway.

"Draco darling," she said, embracing him. He had become a noble ally to her, preventing a lot of the scorn she received from both Slytherins and her own house alike. "You are covered in Wrackspurts," she added. "Probably from making out with Harry; they tend to like him."

He smiled at her. "I know you don't like telling stories, but I need your help."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Pansy upset Harry by destroying a beautiful scrapbook he made for me," he said.

"Oh no! Poor Harry," Luna said.

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"I'll do it," she replied.

* * *

When Pansy walked into the Slytherin common room, she saw Millicent and a few other girls gossiping in the corner. When she approached, they looked up and the whispering suddenly stopped. She was confused by the behaviour, and it was even worse when she walked upstairs to hear them giggling behind her back.

"Hey, Pansy, do you prefer lemon yellow or lime green?" one muttered through a stream of giggles.

The girls weren't going to admit what they'd heard. Blaise had told them what had happened himself. She had it coming; first, she'd demanded Blaise to wear different underwear to get her in the mood, then she'd hurt him by screaming out a professor's name during sex.

* * *

"I heard she slept with Blaise," Luna said to Padma Patil at the breakfast table.

Luna was the most believable person since she never gossiped about anyone and minded her own business generally. If Luna had information about someone—as opposed to her strange, made-up creatures—it was usually truthful…

"I know, and what about the fact that she moaned Professor Snape's given name?" Padma asked.

She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna when Pansy walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Luna nodded; it was a significant punishment for harming her Harry, but it didn't make it better. She knew Pansy had it coming; she deserved it.

The girls started whispering as soon as she entered, looking at her and giggling.

"I wonder if she kept his brightly-coloured pants?" Padma said.

Pansy grabbed a bread roll and an apple and stormed out again. She was starting to catch on that they were talking about her. The comment made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

"Pansy, I must give it to you, you aim high," a girl said with a giggle. The girl had never spoken to her before.

"I beg your pardon?" she said.

"Professor Snape, honey, you ain't going to impress a professor, especially not him, by sleeping around with a sleaze like Blaise Zabini," she said, twirling a blonde lock of hair around her finger as she spoke.

"I never slept with Blaise," Pansy said, but the fact that she didn't deny the first half of the statement made her target even greater. She would never be able to see the colour lime green without thinking about the consequences of hurting anyone, Slytherin in particular.

* * *

"I did something horrible," Draco said.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise; it wasn't often his boyfriend felt guilty about something.

"Want to talk about it?" Harry asked sweetly.

"No, not really," Draco replied. "It doesn't change what I did, although Pansy had it coming. She only has herself to blame."


End file.
